


The Distance To Sea

by cainroziel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cainroziel/pseuds/cainroziel
Summary: 饲养员法X人鱼柯





	1. Chapter 1

01  
人鱼性淫。  
其实是说人鱼是会发情的。这个世界人鱼稀少，他们的智商与人类相差无几，几乎很少有被捕捞的。而被捕捞的能活下来的大多是雄性人鱼。因为雌性发情时往往会由于得不到纾解而发疯，有些自己撞死了，有些因为严重伤人而被射死。但雄性则可以适当解决这个问题。  
  
“Farrier先生，”工作人员把合约推到他面前，“帮人鱼解决发情期的生理问题也是你的责任和工作内容之一，相信你在来应聘之前已经了解了，没有问题就可以签约了。”  
Farrier点点头说没问题，飞快地在合同上签了自己的名字。人鱼虽大多面容姣好，但传说大多性情凶猛且有攻击性，这件工作报酬不低，对他来说确实不错。随后工作人员带他去了人鱼馆，指指中间，和他说，这就是你在这里需要负责的工作。  
人鱼坐在水中央的石头上晒着太阳，Farrier事先已经知道了这是一条雄性。从背后看也能感受这种生物的美丽，阳光洒在他的身上，他的头发和鱼尾都是浅金色的，赤裸的上身白到发亮，过腰的长发湿漉漉地搭在背上，大而漂亮的尾巴轻轻地在水中摇曳，鳞片随之微微闪着光。听到人声他回过头来，对Farrier笑了笑：“你好，我叫Collins。”

  
02  
人鱼 名：Collins  
全身长185cm，体金色，种属不详，约20岁，于2017年被捕捞。  
这是Collins在人鱼馆的名牌。  
  
“你真的不知道自己的年龄吗？”Farrier是一名专业的海洋动物饲养员，有执业证书的那种，但是他以前没有见过真正的人鱼，他好奇地问道。  
Collins点点头：“人鱼不记年龄，我只记得大概。”  
“那你记得怎么被抓的吗？”  
“嗯……有一天有个家伙扔了个瓶子到海里，我捞起来喝了一口，觉得挺好喝，就喝完了，然后就晕乎乎的，醒来就在网里了。”Collins不好意思地挠挠头。  
Farrier：“……”  
  
Farrier是一个很敬业细心认真的饲养员，他们的相处挺愉快。人鱼食肉，Farrier偶尔会在他进食时看到他口中的尖牙。与传说不太一样，Collins实在是一条很懂礼貌和善的人鱼，平时看不出攻击性，但Farrier知道他们有时可以轻易杀死一头小型鲨。

  
03  
水族馆并不需要Collins表演什么，他只需要在水池里好好呆着供人参观就行。他每天的活动范围并不大，经常坐在水池中央的石头上撑着头发呆，他不喜欢和游客太过接近，尽管他们之间还有高高的玻璃墙。  
  
“Collins，为什么你没有人鱼线。”Farrier看着他软乎乎白嫩嫩，肚子还稍微有点凸起的腰。  
“这里太小了我没法运动啊！”Collins涨红了脸，潜下水面沿着水池快速绕了一圈，“你们人类怎么练的？”  
Farrier想象了一下人鱼似乎是不太好做仰卧起坐，他说：“要不，你转转呼啦圈？”  
Collins一甩尾巴溅了Farrier一脸水。

  
04  
Collins喜欢吃零食，各种肉干，水果糖，嚼起来咯吱咯吱响。水族馆在他的人鱼馆外面竖了一个零食自动贩卖机，于是便经常有人投喂。  
  
Collins向Farrier抱怨了一下为什么没有人投喂他酒。是的这是一条嗜酒的人鱼，尽管酒量很差，酒品更差，喝醉了就把水池里陪他的海星海带珊瑚们搅得鸡飞狗跳。  
零食贩卖机当然不能卖酒！游客里还有很多未成年呢！Farrier真是拿他没办法。  
很快零食也不能吃了，Farrier看着他肚子上逐渐有游泳圈的趋势，向水族馆表示了抗议。  
“Collins快要游不起来了！”  
当然这是诽谤，Collins依旧是一条可以游得飞快的人鱼。但人鱼馆还是挂上了禁止投喂的牌子。  
Collins表示了强烈的抗议。  
Farrier答应他自己会继续给他投喂，但是数量得由Farrier控制。  
在许诺偶尔可以给一口酒喝以后Collins摇着尾巴同意了。

 

05  
Farrier有一间员工宿舍，就在人鱼馆里。这样他就不用租房子了，可以省一笔开销，所以他欣欣然住了进去。  
其实这是为了方便人鱼发情时解决问题准备的一个隐秘空间，有些事情当然不能在公开场合做，被游客看到了影响不太好。  
宿舍里有道沟渠，直通Collins的水池，当然平时是关着的。某天Farrier忘记了关上阀门，当在宿舍解决自己的生理问题时，Collins好奇的小脑袋突然探了进来。  
“Collins！”Farrier被吓得不轻，手忙脚乱地抓起手头的一切挡住裆部。  
后来他每次都只敢躲在厕所里偷偷解决了。

 

06  
“‘海的女儿’是什么？”有一天Collins突然问Farrier，“今天有一只人类幼崽指着我说海的女儿，可是我明明是雄性。”  
“……那叫小孩子，不叫人类幼崽。《海的女儿》是我们的一部童话，讲的一条小美人鱼爱上一个人类王子，最后为爱牺牲了的悲剧故事。”  
“噢……听上去好像真的很悲伤的样子，我才没有。”Collins摆摆尾巴，“可以讲给我听听吗？”

Farrier搬来了童话书，却发现Collins不是一个好的听众。  
“不对不对！”  
“……哪里不对？”Farrier放下书。  
“你说她是最美丽的海公主，头上戴着镶嵌着珍珠的百合花环？有一块地方可以随意栽种花儿，她的花园里还有一个美丽的男子雕像？”  
“是呀，有什么不对？”  
“就是这里了！”Collins往嘴里丢了一大块牛肉干，鼓着腮帮子说：“你说她是雌性的，但是漂亮的人鱼往往都是雄性。雌性的颜色比较单一，一般都是青灰色。她们的尾巴也比较小，头发和鳍都短，没有我们这样的。”说着他还颇为得意地摆摆自己的金色大尾巴。  
“当然有一条长得特别漂亮的雌性也不是不可能，但是她还爱打扮，还会收集美美的东西——这都是我们雄性动物才会有的习性，需要以此来吸引雌性。”  
“所以——”稀有物种Collins现身说法，给这个著名的童话下了个结论，“‘她’其实是‘他’，这绝对是一条雄性人鱼。”  
“……”二十八岁的男性人类Farrier嘴巴张成了O形，第一次感到了三观碎裂，童年尽毁。

 

07  
故事读完了。Collins却意外地没有说什么，大眼睛眨巴眨巴着看着Farrier，似乎意犹未尽。  
“怎么了Collins？我以为你会又要说‘不对不对’，比如说，‘人鱼死后不会变成泡沫’之类……”  
“唔……这么说倒也不是不对……”  
“……啊？”  
“人鱼死后当然不会直接变成泡沫啦！不过海里的鱼鱼死了都会被别的鱼鱼吃的，吃不完的肉会腐化，渐渐沉入海底。在深一点的海水中向海面看，有时候会看到白色的团团沉沉浮浮，缓缓下降，就像天空中下雪一样。这大概就是你们说的变成的泡沫吧。”  
Farrier知道，这种现象叫“海雪”。他突然觉得Collins的蓝眼睛中充溢了悲伤。于是没头没脑地说了一句：“Collins，我会保护好你的。”  
“嗯？”被牛肉干噎到泪眼汪汪的人鱼歪了歪头。

 

08  
Collins最近不对劲，水池里空荡荡，他缩在角落里躲着人，也躲着Farrier。他发情了。

“Collins？”Farrier柔声叫着他的名字，“是我，Farrier，别怕。”  
Collins抬头看了他一眼，明显忍得很辛苦，眼圈发红，尾巴绷得直直的，身边荡出一串涟漪。  
Farrier继续哄着他：“过来宝贝，别害羞，你现在需要我的帮助，这是我的职责，你也不想失控了攻击我对不对？”  
Collins被说动了，犹犹豫豫地游了过来，他看着Farrier，伸出一只手，平时就下垂的眼角更加耷拉了。Farrier坐在水池岸边，顺势将他拉过来，从背后抱住让他靠在自己怀里，下半身浸在水中，这会让人鱼比较有安全感。  
他们就要在水池边开搞了，幸好今天Farrier一早就给人鱼馆挂上了今日闭馆的牌子。

Farrier一手搂住Collins的腰，一手探向他身前，拨开腹部一块比较细腻的鳞片群，人鱼的阴茎便露了出来。  
人鱼的阴茎相较人类略小，此刻他半硬着，Farrier一手刚好握住，开始轻轻撸动。Collins立马发出一声呻吟，呼吸变得更为粗重，尾巴微微颤抖，拍打着池壁，他硬了。Farrier渐渐加快了撸动的频率也加重了手中的力度，Collins的双手紧紧地攀着他的胳膊，喉咙里逸出一串呜咽，身体不由自主地扭动。人鱼力气大得很，Farrier使出很大的手劲才能牢牢地扣住他的腰，使他不至于滑到水池里。Farrier的额头上浮现出细细的汗珠，他的呼吸不由得也加重了。又过了会儿，Collins扑棱得越来越厉害，嗓子里爆发出一连串拔高的尖叫，Farrier知道他快高潮了，侧过头亲吻他的脸颊和发红的眼角。Collins的眼睛眯着，头发湿漉漉地拖在脑后，淡金色的睫毛扇子一般铺开，给眼角留下了一片阴影，那里正快速抖动着，一如风中的蝴蝶翅膀。Farrier看到这样的Collins，突然眼前一炫，心中一股莫名的热流涌过。

最后Collins射了Farrier一手。Farrier箍住他腰的手一松他就滑到了水池里，只露出半个脑袋，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着Farrier，金色的长发在水中铺散开，安静地悬浮着。Farrier忍着内心的激荡，装作轻松地说：“看吧，没什么，别害羞，以后还会有很多次的。”然后便急匆匆地去了厕所。

Farrier打开水龙头，冲洗着手上的精液。他突然顿了顿，关掉水，鬼差神使地将仍然残留着Collins气息的手伸到自己的裤子里。

他知道自己刚刚就硬了。  
他握住自己的阴茎，那里还没有软下去。  
可是对方是一条人鱼。  
他不可抑制地想到了刚刚Collins耷拉的眼角，微微发红，上面的水迹不知道是眼泪还是池水。  
他抖动得如同蝴蝶一样的金色睫毛。  
他的头发，靠在自己怀里时凉凉地夹在他们中间。  
他在自己怀里扭动的身体。  
还有他即将高潮时颤抖的声线。

Farrier深呼吸一口气，快速撸动最后几下，刚刚沾满了Collins精液的手又沾满了自己的精液。  
也许人鱼真的有令人类会爱上他们的魔力。

Farrier冲掉自己手上两个人的液体，细细地洗了手，又对着镜子确保自己看上去一切正常后走了出去。

Collins坐在石头上面对着他，宽大的尾鳍在水中舒展开，轻轻划动，显得心情很好。  
Farrier走近后他突然说：“人鱼不会害羞的。”  
Farrier一怔，不知道他为什么突然说这个，他刚打算夸一句真乖，还没开口Collins又说话了。  
“人鱼发情了交配是很正常的事情，人鱼会选择自己喜欢的对方交配。”  
“Collins喜欢你，Collins愿意和你交配。”

阳光从人鱼馆的玻璃外照射进来，安静地撒在他们两个身上，照得Farrier脸有些发烫。  
二十八岁的Farrier第一次被告白，突然老脸一红。

 


	2. Chapter 2

08

人鱼一次发情期会持续五至七天，一次发泄大概可以缓解两天。第三天的时候，Collins开始趴在水池边上眼巴巴地看着Farrier忙来忙去。

那天Collins表白后Farrier没怎么挣扎就答应了，但之后他们也只是暗中交换过几个蜻蜓点水的吻，仿佛背着家长老师偷偷谈恋爱的中学生。Farrier当然不是不喜欢他，他是太喜欢Collins了。自己喜欢的人居然也喜欢自己，这令他反而有点畏首畏尾。人鱼是上帝的绝妙的造物，Collins是海洋的宠儿，更加是他独一无二的珍宝。

并且……Farrier有点难以启齿。他二十八岁了，当然不会是处男，但和人鱼做爱……这个冲击有点大，他还没有做好心理准备。

 

“Belk……BelkBelkBelk……”

感受到Collins水汪汪的蓝眼睛里灼热的视线，Farrier觉得他大概就差躺在地上打滚了，明明上一次还躲躲闪闪的，一旦突破心理防线，毫无节操观念的人鱼真是热情得让他招架不住。

他内心轻轻叹了一口气，走过去揉揉Collins的头顶。Collins满怀希翼地抬头看着他，眼神纯真得可爱。

“再等等，我马上就好。”

Collins乖巧地点点头，潜到水下去了。

 

Farrier收拾好东西打开宿舍水渠的阀门，他心跳得有点快，真像个初次约会的青涩小毛头，但当Collins勾着他的脖子亲吻的时候，一切不安都消失了。

与人鱼的吻带着些许大海的潮腥，Collins的舌头灵巧而有力，如游鱼般在他口中索取。Farrier闭上眼睛回应着他，舌尖舔过Collins口中的小尖牙。这个吻逐渐变得激烈，他们的呼吸变得急促起来，Collins扭动着身体往Farrier身上蹭着，把他下半身的衣服蹭得湿漉漉的。

Farrier将Collins从后面抱住搂在自己怀里，和上次一样一手圈住他的腰，一手拨开他的鳞片，露出他微微勃起的阴茎撸动。

发情期的人鱼爆发出了一丝哭腔，反手搂住Farrier的脖子，侧过头一口含住他的嘴唇又亲吻起来。

Collins简直是要撕咬了。Farrier在亲吻中想起他的尖牙有点心惊肉跳。幸而Collins虽然忘情但总算还是控制好了力度。

“还有这里，也要。”Collins在亲吻的间隙中说，然后抓住他的手引向了阴茎下面一个隐秘的小穴。

哦。Farrier知道这是哪里，Collins的生殖腔。

 

Farrier看着Collins的侧脸。他靠在自己胸口，他情动的脸颊微红，眼睛低垂着，金色的睫毛沾着不知是泪珠还是池水的液体，在空气中微微抖动。Farrier轻轻将吻印在他的睫毛上，吮去水珠，拨开他生殖腔边上的鳞片，伸进了两根手指。

与人类的后穴不同，人鱼的小穴似乎更加容易分泌出液体，Farrier的手指一下就被打湿了。他开始用手指抽插了几下，肥厚的肉壁挤压吮吸着他，令他头皮发麻。

老天，如果是自己下面的家伙插进来，会不会像一个没做过爱的毛头小子一样，一下子就缴械投降了？

但Collins的反应很快就让他来不及想太多了，Collins的身体难耐地扭动着，尾巴在地上小幅度地拍打，水珠四溅。

“不，不够……嗯……”Collins的声音带上了情欲，瞬间变得低哑了几分，“不够……想要你进来……用你下面那里插我……啊……”说着他不满地用手揉了揉Farrier下身，催促他快点。

Farrier早就硬了，被Collins微凉的手掌粗暴地揉了一下，发出一声闷哼，似乎听到自己脑中有爆炸的声音，眼神瞬间暗了几分。他扯下自己身上的衣服，用青筋暴起的肉棒对准了Collins的小穴。Collins满意地看着那个大家伙舔舔嘴，湛蓝的眼睛满怀着期望，等待着Farrier下一刻的动作。

但很快他就笑不出来了。

“哇啊啊啊！”作为一条雄性人鱼，他没有被操过，更没有被人类操过。他不知道被干的感觉会这么地——好吧，并没有很痛。进入的瞬间有过一丝被撕裂的痛感，但很快就被强烈的快感覆盖，内壁敏感的嫩肉被摩擦着，带来很奇怪的感觉，酥麻夹杂着饱胀感，又难受又舒服。

“我我我……我想尿……”随着Farrier快速抽插了数十下，Collins很快就不行了，喘着气泪眼汪汪地看着Farrier。

“啊？”Farrier知道人类做爱的时候有时候快高潮时会有尿意，但人鱼也会有？

他一边继续急速地在Collins体内冲刺，一边抱住他，亲吻他的眼角和耳廓以示安慰：“没事，一会儿就好。”

Collins含着泪点点头，发出急促的喘息，鱼尾绷得紧紧的，不时抽搐几下。不一会儿，他突然爆发出一串带着尖叫的哭泣，身体剧烈地抽搐，尾巴激烈地在地上拍打起来，一直夹在两人中间的人鱼阴茎抖了抖，吐出一波精液，滴在下面两人的交合处。同时，他的生殖腔里也喷出一波淫液，两人的连接处瞬间充满了Collins的体液，Farrier的抽出带出各种乱七八糟的液体，又在下一次的进入时被插回去，生殖腔的附近泛起细细的白沫。

Collins这下只剩躺着哼哼唧唧的力气了，他似乎有点难为情，用一只手捂住眼睛，发出一些Farrier听不懂的低语。Farrier知道Collins应该不是尿了，但他还是摸了摸他穴口的白沫闻了闻，除了精液的腥味外只有淡淡的鱼腥，和Collins平时身上的味道差不多。

他凑近Collins的耳朵说：“别害羞，不是尿了，只是高潮。”

Collins的脸一下子就红了，啐了一声扭头不去看他。Farrier低笑了一下，Collins的反应让他有点在欺负他的罪恶感，于是他想稍微放缓下频率和力度。没想到Collins以为他想停下抽出，突然抱住他的脖子急切地尖叫起来：“别别！别停下！”

Farrier哭笑不得，只得再次用力向他体内顶去，重新大开大合地捣干。Collins搂着他的脖子不放手，脸深深地埋在他的脖颈中，发出小声的呜咽。

Collins真是太可爱了，Farrier又重重地抽插了几十下，喘着粗气，猛地将自己的阴茎拔出，射在Collins的腹股沟处。一些精液在抽出的过程中已经先流了出来，与Collins的淫液一起从那个合不拢的穴口缓缓涌出，看上去色情无比。

Farrier的气息还没平复，他将嘴唇重重印在Farrier的唇边。

我居然可以拥有他。他简直要被幸福感淹没了。

 

09

一天，Farrier正在人鱼馆忙活，突然面前出现了一个人影，Farrier以为是走错的游客，赶忙提醒道：“不好意思，这里是游客止步的，游览请走那边。”

面前的人并没有走开，而是看着他笑了笑，说：“你是人鱼现在的饲养员？”

Farrier眯了眯眼睛，直觉眼前的人来者不善，回道：“我是，有什么事吗？”

这人点点头，说：“我是它以前的饲养员。”

Farrier突然明白了这人话语中隐含的意味，明白了对方莫名的敌意，同时有一种酸涩的感觉涌上心头。他不是Collins的第一个饲养员，他早就猜到了这一点，但从未想过一个深层次的含义。这人来干什么？

但是Farrier没有在脸上露出任何表情，只是也点点头，说：“哦，请问有什么事吗？如果你想看看Collins，也该走游客通道。”

这人突然露出一个不怀好意的笑容，说：“你上过它吗？”

Farrier脸色瞬间就变了：“你说什么？”

此人继续看着他，淫邪地笑着：“你上过它吗？我猜还没有。看来它还没有在你面前发过情？它发情的时候很美味的，你可以试试。它很想要自由，不会拒绝，甚至会引诱你，尝尝鲜就可以了，可别当真……哎？你喷我做什么？”

Farrier面无表情地握着水枪，说：“请你离开，我要冲洗地板了。”

 

Farrier并不知道，这个叫Chuck的男人当时对Collins起了歪心思，却被狠狠地拒绝和攻击了。而他现在来说这些也只是不甘心地想使个坏，让下一个人也尝一尝差点把他指头咬掉的小尖牙。

 

闭馆后Farrier远远地看着Collins，没有向往常一样凑上去来一个黏糊糊的吻。Collins正无聊地在水池里玩海星，头发和尾鳍安静地在水里铺开一大片，看见他兴奋地游过来，却感觉到Farrier的异样。他眨眨眼：“怎么了？”

Farrier摸摸他湿漉漉的头发，突然问：“Collins，你想要自由吗？”

“当然想了，我好想大海，还有我的朋友们，可是我回不去啊。而且，”他顿了顿，笑嘻嘻地看着Farrier说，“这里有你，有东西吃，回不去也没什么。”

Farrier突然笑了，他不应该轻易相信一个陌生人，而不相信自己的Collins。他又陷入了一个带着潮气的湿吻里。

 

10

“什么？不行！这……”

“什么不行，”Farrier面前的老板抬头用奇怪的眼神看着他，“我只是告知你一下，不是征求你同意的。Farrier，你只是一个饲养员。”

“对不起，我……我是说，Collins是海洋生物，能适应人鱼馆的环境已经不容易了，要装在箱子里长途跋涉去各地展览他会不适应……”

老板摆摆手打断了他的话：“你不要再说了，我已经决定了，你准备一下，一路都需要你跟着。如果巡回展览还救不了我的财政问题，我可能会把它卖给研究机构。一直都有很多机构联系我，开了很高的价格，我出于仁慈，没卖而已。”

“……”Farrier张张嘴，但最终还是什么都没说，他知道说了也没有用。

老板示意他可以走了，当他走到门口的时候又叫住了他：“Farrier，我还要多说一句。你是个很好的饲养员，但Collins究竟不是人类，‘它’是个动物，注意你的用词，不要陷得太深。”

 

Farrier失魂落魄地回到人鱼馆，他甚至不敢去面对Collins，不知该如何对他开口，只好躲进了宿舍。不想Collins敏锐地发现他回来了，游进来亲昵地蹭蹭他，说：“唉我好无聊，给我读会儿书听吧。”

Farrier五味杂陈地看着他，半晌才说：“Collins，你想回大海吗？我放你走好不好。”

Collins歪歪头：“怎么了？上次不是说过吗？我喜欢你，愿意和你在一起。”

Farrier说不出话来，只能抱住Collins，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，在他身后颤抖着落下泪来，发出压抑的哭声。

可是如果我们不能再在一起了，怎么办？

 

11

“Collins？”Farrier轻轻溜进Collins所在的车厢，掀开罩着透明水箱的黑布，又揭开水箱盖子。

Collins金色的小脑袋立即探出了水面。这一路上他的精神一直很萎靡，一开始的时候还会晕车，将自己的水箱里吐得一塌糊涂。

他的脸上和身上还带着些许淤青，有新有旧。箱子太小了，一路颠簸的时候他总是会撞上去。这逼仄的环境也让他想起了刚被捕时的遭遇。那真是一段很糟糕的记忆，到达第一个目的地时他缩在Farrier怀里崩溃地哭了好久才下来。这也坚定了Farrier的决心，但他还需要寻找时机。

Collins瘦了，最近身上的鳞片都失去了光泽，甚至开始掉落。他还经常躲在角落一动不动，很多观众并不满意。

“怎么又伤了一块……”Farrier心疼地摸了摸Collins脸上一块新增的淤青，“还记得我说的吗？”

见Collins点点头，他又说：“今晚，车队会走到行程中离海洋最近的地点，到时候我会再来的，一切都按我说的做。”

Collins蓝盈盈的眼睛幽幽地盯着他。Farrier直觉他有话说，便问：“怎么了？”

“Belk……你怎么办？你和我一起走吧……”

“不……我不能这么走。”Farrier摸摸他的头发，柔声说道，“我没事的，听话，好吗？”

Collins没有再说话，只是又看了他一眼，潜到水下去了。

 

当晚深夜，Farrier趁所有人都睡着的时候，小心地把Collins抱了出去。Collins安静地靠在他的胸口，金色的头发在夜风中飞舞。

 

“Blek……”Farrier将Collins放入水中，他却扒着岸边不肯离去。

Collins的声音在夜色中微微发抖：“你和我一起走吧！你放跑我人类会不会杀了你？他们会不会把你做成生肉片？以前有人说我要是咬人就把我做成生鱼片……”他越说越急，泪水在眼眶里打着转。

八成是那个叫Chuck的……Farrier哭笑不得，俯下身抚摸他金色的脑袋，柔声说道：“不会的……人类不会对人类做这样的事情。我不能跟你走，我必须要留下来面对，但是我不会有什么事，相信我，好吗？你是属于大海的，回去吧，不要再让人捉到了。”

仿佛意识到了什么，Collins开始哭个不停，肩膀不停地抖动。他伸手揽住Farrier的脖子，狠狠地亲了上去。泪水落到了Farrier的嘴里，他们的吻从未如此苦涩。

唇分的时候Collins忍不住呜咽了起来。Farrier恋恋不舍地放开他，说：“如果可以，忘记我吧。”说着他把胳膊伸了出去，“对了，咬我一口。”

Collins抬头恨恨地看了他一眼，突然露出尖牙，快速在他胳膊上咬了一口，Farrier胳膊上留下一排清晰的牙印，很快涌出血来。Collins甩甩尾巴，转身一个猛子扎进水里。很快，Farrier就看不见那个金色的身影了。

 

Farrier拖着流血的胳膊又在岸边怔怔地站了很久，意识到Collins确实是走了，才失魂落魄地回到车上，把水箱盖打翻，装作是Collins攻击了他又逃走的样子。

他的心中被掏了个大洞。办法是他想的，只是当Collins走后，他才意识到那该有多痛。

 

12

失去赚钱工具的老板毫无疑问地将Farrier告上了法庭。控方律师声称Farrier是故意放跑人鱼，而辩方律师坚持他只是失职，双方僵持不下。

“法官大人，我有一位证人可以证明他是故意的。”控方律师说。

Farrier有点奇怪，他确信当晚并没有人看见他们。然而当证人进来的时候，他眯起了眼睛。

那人走进证人席站定后轻蔑地看了他一眼，开口说：“法官大人，我叫Chuck，是人鱼的前任饲养员。我可以对圣经发誓我说的都是实话。”

“我曾经与被告有一面之缘，当时我告诉他我曾经是人鱼的前饲养员时，他的反应很不对劲。”

“可能大家不知道，人鱼性淫，他们会发情。而作为饲养员，势必要帮助他们度过发情期。这一点我不想说得太多，大家可以自行理解一下。我工作的时候对此不能适应，便辞职了。”

“但是当被告知道我是前饲养员的时候，对我十分不友好，且有攻击性。我想，他是被人鱼所迷恋了。众所周知，传说里人鱼是可以勾引人类让他们甘心被拖入大海……”

“反对！证人的话完全是猜测，毫无根据！”

“反对有效。”

然而观众席上开始骚动了起来，显然刚刚Chuck的话信息量太大，对人群产生了不小的冲击。

“肃静。”法官敲敲手头的锤子，有点头疼，想把手里的锤子敲在证人脑袋上。在法庭上讲传说？

 

“我有话想说。”一直沉默的Farrier突然开口。

“你可以说。”

“我确实爱上了Collins。”Farrier的第一句话就犹如在油锅里泼了一碗水，人群立马炸锅了，他的律师差点当场昏过去。

“肃静！肃静！”法官面无表情地继续敲锤子。这次他想敲被告的脑袋。

等人群稍微安静了下来，Farrier继续说：“但这与人鱼性淫没有关系，据我所知，他从来都没有引诱过任何人。”

“我爱他，是因为他的美丽，他的单纯，他身上有着人类的所有优秀特质。”

“上帝创造万物，人与人之间不应该有天生的尊卑，等级之分。物种之间同样不应该有。”

“没错，他不是人类，但是他会说话，会思考，会学习，拥有着和我们一样的情感。为什么只是因为他与我们的物种不同，我们就可以将他当作一个用来观赏、赚钱的物品，甚至可以为了一己私利，随随便便地剥夺他的生命，为何这一切都不需要考虑他的感受？”

“我现在说出这些，不是想为了自己求情，我愿意为我所做的一切负责。但是，我希望在以后遇到类似事情的时候，大家可以考虑一下我所说过的话。”

人群又开始沸腾了起来，不少人开始大声支持Farrier。

“肃静！肃静！”法官怀疑今天锤子要被他敲断。

“今日休庭。”

 

Farrier法庭上的即兴演说始料未及地引发了极大的反响，他的支持者自发上街游行，请求判他无罪。最终，他被轻判，六个月的社会服务。

宣判的时候Farrier松了一口气。他早已做好了坐上几年牢的准备，毕竟他根本没有钱拿来赔Collins昂高的身价，没想到一次冲动的坦白反而救了他，这或许还要感激Chuck。

他所不知道的是，有一条金色的身影，一直在近海里徘徊，从未离去。

 

Farrier的社会服务结束后他重新找了一份新的工作——一个海中小岛的守塔人。对于一个年轻人来说这份工作未免有些枯燥，但他却在潜意识里希望可以离大海更近一点，离人群远一点。

他的Collins应该已经在大海中自由自在了，他想。

 

日子这样不紧不慢地又过去了几个月。某天，Farrier在塔上似乎看到了一个金色的身影，他的心漏跳了一拍。尽管觉得不太可能，但他还是去海边看了看，只有无言的海浪在不知疲倦地拍打着岸边。

Farrier站立了会儿，转身想走。这时，一个金色的脑袋突然露出了水面。

“好久不见。”看上去似乎又长大了一些的Collins说。

 

尾

在他们相遇的第二年，Farrier在自己的小房子里挖了个沟渠，就和当年在海洋馆一样，直通海水，这样Collins可以直接游进来——虽然他也很喜欢把Collins从海边抱回来。这样Farrier有时从灯塔回来后会看见Collins坐在家里看着书等着他。

然后他们交换亲吻。

 

又这么过了一些日子，Collins已经可以习惯短时间离开海水，晚上便能陪着Farrier一起入睡。

属于他们的时间还有很长。


End file.
